disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Howard
Leo Richard Howard (born July 13, 1997) is an American young actor who is best known for his role as Leo Little on the Disney Channel short television series, Leo Little's Big Show, with co-star G. Hannelius as Amy Little which was cancelled so that Leo could focus on Kickin' It. In addition to acting, Howard is also known for his martial arts abilities. He has incorporated his Wushu and Karate skills into many of his film and television roles.[1] He plays the main role of Jack on the Disney XD sitcom Kickin' It'.'' 'Trivia ' *He plays guitar. *He is 5'9. *He listens to rock and roll from 70s and 80s. *He has a phobia of elevators. *He loves to collect antique weapons like swords and knives. *Conan the Barbarian Sword is in his bedroom as a center piece of his collection. *He loves to cook especially chicken dishes and chicken curry is fun to make for him. *His favorite musician of all time is Eddie Van Halen. *Leo Howard is a certified scuba diver. *Leo will try any bizzare or exotic food at least once. *He is in the process of custom making his own guitars. *He has almost mastered a double back flip. *Leo is not a good distance runner. *Leo's real middle name is Richard but some people thought it was Ryan, Leslie or Roger. *Leo would want his alter ago to be a superhero. *Leo would love to make covers of Hot for Teacher and Erruption by Van Halen on guitars. *Leo loves Led Zeppelin. *His favorite rappers are Jay Z, Lil Wayne and Wiz Khalifa. *Leo used to love hip hop but rock and roll is his favorite ever since he started playing guitars. *Leo has 3 three dogs; his family breeds English and French Bulldogs. *He has a french bulldog named, Bella. *He also has English Bulldogs, a Priscilla and a Great Dane. *Leo's family has a condo in LA where he stays with his family when he does Kickin' It. *Leo was in regular school until in 3rd grade; he was homeschooled to make it easier for him because he traveled a lot. *When he was 7, someone in the audience told him he should do acting and Leo loved the idea. *Leo loves B.O.B and his favorite book series is Harry Potter. *He thinks Twilight is cool but he's not that crazy about it. *Leo loves Cobra Starship. *Leo has travelled the world a lot with his choreography martial groups sideswipe. *Leo feels better performing then competing. *When he was 8, he retired from competing in tournaments. *Leo's celebrity crush is Julianne Hough but used to have a crush on Kim Kardashian and Selena Gomez. *Leo's family traditions are going to other people's houses and eating dinner. *Leo loves Grinch Decorations. *Leo cannot skateboard in real life and has to train for episodes. *Leo's favorite food to eat are Italian and Japanese. *His favorite fighters are Brock Lesner and George St Pierre. *Leo wanted to be an actor who does Martial Arts like Bruce Lee. *When he was young, his favorite actors were Anthony Hopkins and Jack Nicholson. *Now he really loves Johnny Depp. *Leo's nicknames are Hazard and Howwie. *Leo is an only child but treats G. Hannelius like a sister. *Leo is very good with gadgets so whenever his mom gets a new iPhone and something's wrong, Leo is the one who can figure it out. *When Leo was young he was obsessed with bananas and pronounced them nanas as seen here. *His phone is always on vibrate. *He has extremely large feet and is a size 13. *He collects guitars. *He likes to listen to Classic rock but has one song on his iPod by Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On. Life and career Howard was born in Newport Beach, California and raised in Fallbrook, the son of Randye and Todd Howard.[2][3][4] Leo's acting career was launched in 2005 when he made an appearance on an episode of the USA Network original series, Monk. In addition to his Disney Channel TV series, Leo had a supporting role in the 2009 film, Shorts, taking on the role of Laser, one of the triplets. He was also featured in a Sears video entitled Im Gonna Arrive, also starring Selena Gomez. On October 10, 2009, Leo presented an award at the 2009 "World Magic Awards", which took place at Barker Hangar in Santa Monica, California. He also guest starred on the popular Disney XD series, Zeke & Luther, where he plays a bad boy Ginger likes. He also starred in the ABC Family series, Nature Boy. Although his work is more directed at younger audiences, adults may recognize Leo from the movie G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra as a young Snake Eyes.[5] Due to his knowledge and skill in martial arts, he performed his own stunts for the film. On February 16, 2010, it was announced that he will play a young Conan in the first 15 minutes of the film.[6] The 2011 version of Conan the Barbarian is set for release in 2011. Howard stars as the main role in the Disney XD Original Series Kickin' It, alongside popular Disney star Jason Earles, and Olivia Holt.[7] Filmography External Links *Official Twitter *IMDb Photo Gallery '''View Leo Howard's gallery here. Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Actors Category:Kickin' It Category:Friendship Category:Friendships with Olivia Holt Category:Friendships with Mateo Arias Category:Friendships with Dylan Riley Snyder Category:Friendships with Jason Earles Category:Friendships with Alex Christian Jones Category:Martial Artist